15daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Postcards
Please post images of the postcards you received here. If possible, please include a scan of both the front and the back of the postcard...but please cover over your address (or use a paint program to remove it from the scan). Idmon's postcard Received June 21, 2010. Posting here for now because uF is acting up on me: I tried looking at the back under a UV light, and there is definitely something written in ink that looks yellow under the black light. The orange lines glow, too, but they are almost certainly from the post office; I think the yellow-appearing ink may well be PM-planted. I'll have to take a closer look at it tomorrow (Thursday June 24), after I get my students' marks in; I couldn't figure out the text during the time I have to look at it today. Also, dawndillon mentioned seeing two wavy lines in front of something that looks like a time on her postcard. This is the symbol for the zodiac sign of Aquarius. Indeed, all our cards seem to have an astrological symbol in front of something that looks like a time. One source to see the symbols: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrological_symbols . I remember during the The Lost Ring ARG the zodiac was used as part of a system for giving locations; perhaps someone could explore that? or I'll look into it more, again, tomorrow, when my students' marks are in. Talk to you then. -- dreamerblue Euphemus' Postcard. Received 19th June, 2010. "In the box, In the green, In the centre..." Answer is Jack, I think, also linking with the front picture. UV text is WORD on the right (missing upper half), and SLEEP (Missing lower half) could be a misinterpretation. Astronomical sign is Earth. Claire Vanessa Atalanta's Postcard. Received 21st June 2010. Royal Observatory Greenwich courtyard featuring the Times Millenium sculpture and the prime meridian line. Astronomical sign is Cancer. Some of the numbers are a cesar cipher spelling FULFILL. Unsure as to others. All other postcards are signed 'O', bar this one which is signed Orpheus Palamonius' Postcard. Received 24the June, 2010. Flamsteed House, oldest part of the Royal Observatory Greenwich, designed by Sir Christopher Wren. Back of card features numbers 01:07:23 and Astrological sign of Scorpio. Unidentified lower half runes that don't look like Ogham, and more like Futhark top left. "five go-old ... and a (quaver note) Catullus celebrates the best of days!" Wikipedia link to Catullus Erginus' Postcard. Received 21st June, 2010. 1) Leftside: A couplet from "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" which poet Robert Southey critiqued as "a Dutch attempt at German sublimity," 2) Middle below: 21|22 3) Leftside bottom: a thick line of Ogham Runic letters 4) Rightside top: Leo symbol (July) 19:55:18 r Front is frontside The Royal Observatory. Celendis' postcard Received June 24, 2010. Notable features: Markings along the top border. In the upper right corner: ♏ 21:10:27 "Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure." Abraham Lincoln, The Gettysburg Address, November 19, 1863.